Reflections of Memory (AU Version. )
by Gene
Summary: This is my AU Version of what could have happend if Obi-Wan had a crush on Cian and Cian had fallen in love with Obi-Wan. I thakn Moonscribe for letting me writ this story.


Reflections of Memory ( My AU twisted Version. )  
  
Summery: What if Obi-Wan had a crush on Cian? And what if Cian was wasked to go on the mission to "Love Planet" ( I call it that. ) with Obi-Wan? Sit back, relax and read, and please rember to place all trash in the nearest trash recptical before you exit.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan was running full speed up the stairs, his brown over robe rippleing behind him. /Gotta give Cian her gift before the wedding!/ he thought, smileing lightly. Cian. That word always brought a smile to Obi-Wan's lips. She was beautiful, evry inch of her. From the soft age lines to her full womanly hips, then to her well-endowed chest.   
  
"Obi-Wan!" Cian called from the top of the steps.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up and smiled. "I have something for you." He said. "I would like you to wear it for the wedding."  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan. You shouldn't have." Cian said, takeing the box in her hands. Inside was a gold hair clasp with two blue silk ribbions hanging from it. "Could you put it on?" She asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, I would love to." He replied, gathering her hair up into a one long pony tail, and slid the clasp up. He the quickly seperated it into two sections and briaded each section with a ribbon. "There."  
  
"Oh Obi-Wan thank you." Cian said and pressed her lips to his cheek, close to his own lips.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, wishing that she would have kissed him on the lips. "We must go to the wedding. As ambassadors late on Arival is one thing. Late to a wedding as you are on the planet is another."  
  
Cian chuckled and shook her head lightly. "Lead on Obi-Wan. Lead on."  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan looked next to him and smiled at Cian. She seemed to be enjoying her Corillian Oysters very much. Soon after the dinner was finished, and the room's lights dimmed low, and red candles where brought out. /What is going on now?/ He thought. The candles where lit and then the newlyweds began to leave followed by thier parents and Servants.  
  
Cian smiled at the guest she was chatting to and and then looked on the parade from the room. She smelled a compelling scent comeing from the candles, and suddenly it was as if fire engulfed her body. She looked over at Obi-Wan. In the candle light his features seemed softend, and he was sniffing at the air, with a look of puzzlement on his face.  
  
Obi-Wan sniffed the air and then realized that the candles where an aphrodisiac(sp?). But as he was realizieng it the same fire that was under work in Cian was working on him, and soon he was fully aroused and ready to go. He looked around quickly and found out that the other guest where doing sexual acts infront of one another and with one another. He got up, saying to himself, / Exit Obi-Wan, stage right./ He got up and began to walk from the room.  
  
Cian frowned as Obi-Wan started to leave, and then got up, and started to follow him. Obi-Wan stepped inside a hall and began to walk to a balconey. The moon shone brightly and h sighed, shakeing his head, trying to get the effects out of his system.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the star filled sky, and then turned, rembering that Cian was still in the Great Hall. As he turned a shape flashed infront of him and then hands grabed his long brown robe. "What the hell is go-" Obi-Wan was scilenced as a pair of warm lips pressed aginst his, and a tougne devlved into his mouth. His eyes rolled down and saw Cian was the kisser, and he literally melted to her touch.   
  
Cian pulled back and smiled at Obi-Wan. "Let's go to my place."  
  
Obi-Wan only nodded dumly, letting her lead the way.  
  
************  
  
Obi-Wan rolled over and contacted warm flesh. He got up, his padawan briad hanging down and tocuhing the pillow his head vacated. He looked at Cian and groaned softly. It was then she awoke. Obi-Wan quickly laid back down and pretented to sleep.  
  
Cian looked at Obi-Wan. She giggled as she rembered last night and the way he was so careful with her, and so very gentle. She snuggled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She then went back to sleep.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked loveingly down at Cian. He caught her thoughts of love and smiled. /I am in heaven./ he said, then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
************  
  
MANY THANKS TO MOONSCRIBE 


End file.
